El Misterio de la Muñeca
by Lily17
Summary: Antes de que Sakura abriera el libro, Tomoyo le regalo una muñeca, representandola a ella y estaba vestida "casi"igual que el día del juicio final, pero... ¿esa muñeca tiene otro próposito?


El misterio de la Muñeca.  
  
"Los Sueños"  
  
La joven de ojos azules abrió sus ojos para verse parada en una calle en la que todas las personas dormían. Todos parecían haber caído bajo un sueño profundo pues había personas que aun seguían de pie.  
  
Se miró a si misma y, para su sorpresa, llevaba un vestido del tipo medieval. La túnica de color uva medio suelta, pues a partir de su lazo; que estaba más arriba que su cintura; se dejaba ver el fondo color azul Rey. Sus mangas no eran amplias y sus manos sujetaban una muñeca, la muñeca que le había regalado a su mejor amiga.  
  
Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con tres figuras. La más cercana a ella era una muchacha de pelo color castaño, que lucía un vestido sencillo, como si al vestido de la joven de los ojos azulados solamente se le quitara la túnica, color verde claro. Sus ojos, aunque no se podía distinguir bien, era verde intenso y brillaban de una manera extraña. En sus manos sostenía un báculo de color rosa y en la punta un sol, una luna y una estrella. Se encontraba en un techo de una casa.  
  
A su lado izquierdo estaba un joven vestido de verde y blanco, con el símbolo del equilibrio muy a la vista, eran ropas chinas. Tenía el cabello castaño, era alto y sus ojos, marrones, estaban a la defensiva. como ella siempre le había conocido. Estaba en posición de ataque y en una mano sostenía una espada y en la otra unos talismanes. Estaba muy cerca de la torre de Tokio.  
  
Y, finalmente, a su lado derecho se encontraba un joven con túnica y ropas color negro y azul, del tipo occidental. Como un gran gorro le tapaba gran parte de su rostro no se podía distinguir bien, pero la joven sabía perfectamente que ese joven tenía ojos azules, mas oscuros que los de ella, y cabello negro-azulado, era tan alto como el otro joven. En sus manos sostenía un báculo de color dorado y en la punta un sol. Estaba parado muy cerca del templo Tsukimine y a su lado tenía a dos figuras, una mujer con alas de mariposa y a lo que parecía una pantera, también con alas de mariposa.  
  
La joven los vio bien y todos parecían estar a la defensiva y lo que más le impresiono fue ver que la joven de los ojos verdes no tenía a sus guardianes a su lado. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué estaba vestida así?, ¿Por qué traía aquella muñeca?  
  
-... son muchas preguntas y muchos por que... -  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji despertó para encontrarse en plena oscuridad, era obvio que aun era de noche. La joven decidió prender una lámpara que se encontraba en una mesa de noche, junto a su cama.  
  
Una lucecita alumbro aquel cuarto tan gigantesco.  
  
Tomoyo suspiró, eran las 4 de la mañana y todo había sido un sueño. ¿Un sueño? Realmente se estaba empezando a preocupar, pues ella no tenía poderes mágicos ni la habilidad de predecir, es decir. nada. Era una persona común y corriente.  
  
Pero ese sueño. no era la primera vez que sucedía, o al menos eso recordaba. Pero aun así no era normal. Al principio se dijo que era una coincidencia, solo eso, pero alguien había dicho que las coincidencias no existían. Y si no era una coincidencia ¿Qué era?  
  
Tomoyo se levanto y se dirigió hacia un escritorio que estaba lleno de telas cortadas, listones. Aun seguía diseñando vestidos, pero la mayoría no se los mostraba a su querida Sakura. Ya no había peligro y el inventar mounstros, que en un tiempo fue útil, ya no era lo mismo. Pero aun así seguía grabándola, sobre todo cuando la mirada verde de ella se volvía dulce y soñadora y por más que alguien le hablará no escuchaba y por lo mismo no respondía. era obvio que pensaba en una sola persona. Shaoran Li.  
  
Pero realmente ya no solía grabarla tanto. Las cosas habían cambiado, pero aun así ellas seguían siendo las mejores amigas.  
  
Se alejo de aquel escritorio, se volvió acostar y apagó la lámpara. Fuera lo que fuera aquel sueño, no se lo contaría a su mejor amiga.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Sakura Kinomoto veía la ventana, a pesar de que muy temprano, sabía muy bien que esa noche no podría dormir.  
  
Y es que ese sueño era inquietante, pero no valía la pena pensar mucho en él. De repente escucho unos ruidos, Era Kero que dormía profundamente.  
  
El pequeño guardián roncaba, pero no tanto para hacer un escándalo. Sakura sonrió dulcemente y cerró el cajón en el que dormía Kero.  
  
Y de nuevo se dirigió a la ventana, pero no la miró, en cambio vio hacia la cabecera de su cama. Ahí se encontraba el temido despertador que muchas veces quiso tirarlo y del que siempre temía que la despertara; también un marco hacia abajo que guardaba una fotografía de su adorado Shaoran, pero ¿Por qué estaba hacia abajo?, la razón era simple, si su hermano veía esa fotografía estaría muerto el joven chino; y por ultimo estaba aquella muñeca que Tomoyo, su mejor amiga, le había regalado cuando era una niña y antes de ser card captor.  
  
Sin querer se acerco y cogió la fotografía en sus manos, aunque estaba oscuro y no podía distinguirse quien era, la estrecho contra su pecho y se quedo así largo rato.  
  
-otra vez sin dormir-dijo una vocecita.  
  
Sakura se sobresalto y puso de nuevo la fotografía en su lugar.  
  
-si, pero sería mejor que lo hiciera... mañana me tengo que levantar temprano-dijo lentamente. -¿otra vez sueños?-dijo el guardián.  
  
-si... -dijo-mejor me duermo-agregó como si no quisiera hablar del tema y Kero lo notó.  
  
-buenas noches, Sakurita-dijo y volvió a su cajón.  
  
-buenas noches, Kero-y Sakura se acostó.  
  
Pero Kero no se durmió, pensaba. Sakura últimamente se levantaba a esas horas y hasta que el no preguntaba ¿otra vez sueños?, no se dormía y lo más extraño es que ya estaba arreglada antes de que sonara el despertador. Y eso no era normal en ella, pues siempre solía levantarse tarde. Y encima tenía la energía para patear a su hermano.  
  
Todo era muy extraño.  
  
Y aunque le costara decirlo necesitaba la ayuda de alguien para averiguar lo que pasará, no de Tomoyo, pues aunque la joven fuera comprensiva, Sakura nunca llegaría a preocuparla. Tampoco Hiraguizawa, pues Sakura ocasionalmente y se enteraba de él, Tampoco su hermano, pues aunque sabía de su existencia, sería una gran perdida de tiempo contar TODO desde el principio.  
  
Y todo fue cayendo en una sola persona: El mocoso.  
  
Pero por ningún motivo le pediría ayuda a ese mocoso, que ya no era un niño, pero no había otra opción... y no tenía por que decirle, con solo una llamada de una "persona anónima" (el mismo) se enteraría y vendría corriendo hacia Japón, pero para eso necesitaba mucha planificación.  
  
Si eso haría, pero por el momento lo mejor era dormir.  
  
El muñeco se acomodo en su cama hecha de una caja, cerró los ojos y a los pocos minutos ya estaba dormido.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
RIIIINNNNNGGG  
  
El despertador sonó y el guardián despertó sobresaltado, pero su cara se torno seria al ver que este se detuvo casi de inmediato y que una joven de ojos sonrientes lo ponía de nuevo en su lugar, ya vestida con su uniforme y peinada.  
  
-buenos días Kero-saludó y abrió sus ojos.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto tenía 18 años e iba en el último año de preparatoria. Era una muchacha preciosa, su delicada figura la hacía parecer una criatura que en cualquier momento se iba a romper, pero era una gran mentira, pues seguía siendo muy buena en los deportes. Pero eran sus dulces ojos lo que atraía la atención de todos los muchachos, seguían siendo verde esmeralda y llenos de vida, ternura y un poco de ingenuidad. Su cabello era un poco más largo y con que lo sujetara con un lazo se veía bien. No cabía duda que era hija de Nadeshiko. Su carácter seguí siendo dulce, inocente y lleno de ingenuidad.  
  
Pero en ese momento sus ojos estaban llenos de ojeras, pues era obvio que no durmió en toda la noche.  
  
-¿ya te vas?-pregunto Kero  
  
-en un momento-dijo Sakura buscando una mochila.  
  
-¿has llamado alguna vez al mocoso?-  
  
-si-respondió distraída  
  
-¿sabes donde dejaste su número?-  
  
-esta en el escritorio... -respondió de nuevo.  
  
Estuvo así unos segundos hasta que lo comprendió.  
  
-Kero, ¿Por qué...?-pero el guardián se había quedado dormido. Sakura lo miró y sonrió-esta cansado-murmuro y cerró el cajón.  
  
Pero todo era una trampa de Kero, estaba fingiendo. Pero Sakura no se dio cuenta, ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que había planeado. En cambio bajo contenta.  
  
Ahí estaba su querido padre, cocinando y al verla entrar le sonrió.  
  
-buenos días, pequeña Sakura-dijo, aunque habían pasado los años el le seguía llamando "pequeña Sakura".  
  
-buenos días, papa-dijo Sakura sonriente. En la mesa, como siempre, estaba una fotografía de su madre- Buenos días mama-dijo alegre.  
  
-hoy te levantaste muy temprano-dijo Fujitaka Kinomoto-y no es la primera vez- y vio las ojeras-¿no dormiste bien? ¿Te sientes bien?-  
  
-si, lo que pasa es que no tenía sueño-dijo mientras tomaba su desayuno-ya me voy-agregó y tomo su almuerzo.  
  
Fujitaka vio a Sakura alejarse, estaba preocupado. Sakura siempre se había levantado tarde, pero en estos días parecía que no dormía y cada día se veía mas cansada.  
  
-Buenos días-interrumpió la voz de Touya Kinomoto.  
  
-buenos días-contestó Fujitaka.  
  
-ya se fue ¿verdad?-preguntó.  
  
-sí...-  
  
-esto ya no es normal, se levanta temprano y antes no lo hacía-  
  
-quisiera saber que es lo que le pasa-agregó Fujitaka muy preocupado.  
  
Mientras tanto Sakura caminaba hacia la escuela, no se sentía muy bien, de hecho últimamente no había un día en que la pobre no se durmiera y no era castigada, pues Tomoyo solía encubrirla.  
  
Pero aquel sueño se había repetido por 2 semanas y si volvía a tenerlo esta vez si se iba a volver loca, lo que más deseaba era dormir un poco.  
  
Llegó al lugar en donde solía esperar a Tomoyo, siempre era la primera en llegar aunque Tomoyo llegaba minutos después.  
  
Se recargó en un barandal y se quedo medio dormida.  
  
-otra vez dormida-  
  
Sakura se sobresaltó y enseguida se retiro del barandal, para encontrarse con una sonriente Tomoyo.  
  
-¡lo siento!-dijo  
  
-sabes que no es para que te disculpes, Sakura-dijo Tomoyo y notó sus ojeras-¿sabes? Deberías dormir un poco. me preocupas-  
  
-lo que pasa... ya lo sabes-dijo Sakura.  
  
-otra vez sueños-dijo Tomoyo. Se estaba empezando a poner un poco nerviosa, pero logró controlarse-¿y se lo has dicho a Kero?-  
  
-si, pero parece que no se preocupa... o algo se trae entre manos-dijo pensativa- en la mañana me pidió el teléfono de Shaoran-  
  
-creo que no es de preocuparse, sabes que el jamás pediría un favor a Li- dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-si, tienes razón-y empezó a caminar, Tomoyo la siguió-son muy orgullosos, los dos-  
  
-y hablando de Li ¿no has recibido una carta?-preguntó.  
  
-no lo se, no me fijé-dijo confundida.  
  
-y no voy a preguntar del joven Hiraguizawa-sonrió Tomoyo.  
  
-se ve que lo sabes, ¿verdad?-preguntó.  
  
-si, parece desde que se fue no se ha tomado la molestia de comunicarse con nosotros-dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-por que lo dices-preguntó Sakura.  
  
-bien, cuando se fue le empecé a escribir... y ninguna carta me la contesto- dijo Tomoyo con la mayor naturalidad, como si en realidad no le importara, pero Sakura no sabía si estaba enfadada o si de veras no le importara.- claro deje de escribirle-  
  
-a mi contesto como 5 cartas y después de eso ya no paso nada más-dijo Sakura-aun que quisiera saber que fue lo que paso con él, ¿sabes? En mi sueño... -  
  
-... aparece él-completó Tomoyo, Sakura la vio algo extrañada y Tomoyo se apresuro a decir-me lo imagine-  
  
Sakura se tranquilizó, pero no lo estaría si supiera que su amiga soñó lo mismo que ella había venido soñando hace 2 semanas-si es de imaginarlo, también estaba Shaoran. -sus ojos empezaron a brillar.  
  
Tomoyo inmediatamente sacó su cámara y empezó a grabarla, Sakura siguió así hasta que se dio cuanta de que Tomoyo la estaba grabando.  
  
-casi me das un susto, Tomoyo-dijo avergonzada.  
  
-lo siento, pero sabes que ya no te suelo grabar, así que por favor déjame grabarte por que lo más seguro es que ya no lo haga-  
  
-¿Por qué?-  
  
-ya llegamos a la escuela... vamos-dijo Tomoyo corriendo, Sakura se quedo un momento atrás, sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la escuela. Como inercia salió corriendo detrás de su amiga.  
  
¿Por qué ya no la grabaría?  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Kero miraba indeciso el teléfono. Había conseguido el numero de aquel "mocoso" sin ningún problema, pero aun no se decidía si llamarle o no.  
  
Si lo hacía, tenía la seguridad de que aquél mocoso vendría corriendo a Japón solo para saber que tenía su querida Sakura. El único problema era que el tenía que aguantar su presencia.  
  
Y pensándolo mejor era la única opción que tenía de saber que estaba pasando.  
  
Pero el jamás admitiría haber pedido la ayuda del mocoso. Así que, con gran esfuerzo descolgó el teléfono y marco lentamente el número. Espero nerviosamente a que dejara de marcar.  
  
-buenos días, habla a la mansión de los Li-contestó una voz.  
  
-Buenos días-dijo Kero tratando de hacer la voz más grave-¿se encuentra Shaoran Li?-  
  
-El joven no se encuentra... -dijo la voz dudando-espere... alguien quiere hablar con usted... -  
  
Kero trago saliva ¿no estaba el mocoso?, ¿con quien iba a hablar?  
  
-Buenos días-contestó una voz dura, pero no fría-soy Irean Li, madre de Shaoran Li, ¿Qué desea?-  
  
-escuche bien-dijo Kero apresurándose- la nueva maestra de las cartas, Sakura Kinomoto, esta en peligro... y es indispensable la presencia de Shaoran Li-  
  
-¿Quién es?-  
  
-solo ocúpese de decirle a Shaoran Li lo que acabo de decir-dijo Kero colgando rápidamente el teléfono.  
  
No había hablado con el mocoso, pero si con su madre y el plan no pudo haber resultado mejor. Seguramente esa mujer se lo diría al mocoso y este vendría lo más pronto a Japón.  
  
-eres muy inteligente-se dijo a si mismo.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Todo el salón estaba murmurando sorprendido la nueva noticia. El profesor de matemáticas, el más puntual, estaba con 20 minutos de retraso y eso no era normal.  
  
-que extraño-dijo Tomoyo-el nunca llegaba tarde-  
  
-si-dijo Sakura, sus ganas de dormir se habían ido con solo escuchar que el profesor Ikawa no estaba en esos momentos-desde que entre a esta escuela nunca había llegado tarde-  
  
Sakura se sentaba en la fila del lado de la ventana, pero un poco más delante de lo que solía estarlo. Tomoyo iba sentada delante de ella, así que era más fácil hablar con ella.  
  
Entre todos los murmullos se podía escuchar una voz que encontraba la más extraña explicación a aquella sorpresa.  
  
-... lo más seguro es que haya recordado que como ritual de una buena clase es faltar, los maestros alguna vez lo hacen cuando no le va bien...-era Takashi Yamazaki, el niño mentiroso de la primaria de Sakura. Aunque se suponía que ya no contaría mentiras, desde que Eriol se fue, le fue imposible no volverlas a contar pues Chijaru no había entrado a la misma preparatoria, ni siquiera a la misma secundaria.  
  
Era la única amiga de Sakura de la que no se sabía nada, pues a Rika siempre la veían paseando con el profesor Terada que aun seguía dando clases en la primaria y a Naoko no era difícil encontrarla, donde estuviera un libro de terror ella estaba ahí.  
  
Era obvio que a Yamazaki le había afectado la falta de Chijaru, pues ella había estado con él desde el jardín de niños, pero no solía demostrarlo abiertamente.  
  
Y lo más sorprendente era que en la preparatoria muchos jóvenes se creían las mentiras de Yamazaki por más fantasiosas que fueran.  
  
-Yamazaki aun sigue con sus mentiras-dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-¿era una mentira?-preguntó Sakura con una cara de ingenuidad.  
  
-siempre tan inocente-sonrió Tomoyo.  
  
-Tomoyo hace un momento me dijiste que ya no me grabarías, ¿Por qué?-  
  
-ya llegó el profesor-dijo Tomoyo volteándose.  
  
Sakura vio hacia el frente y ahí estaba el profesor. Inmediatamente todos volvieron a sus lugares y Yamazaki dejó de contar mentiras.  
  
-bien, en primer lugar quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por llegar tarde-dijo el profesor algo apenado-pero me acaban de informar que tenemos un nuevo alumno-  
  
-es muy extraño que venga un alumno nuevo a estas alturas-dijo Sakura.  
  
-y se los presentare si la señorita Kinomoto me deja continuar-continuo, todo el salón volteo a verla y la pobre muchacha solo miró para el suelo enrojecida-bien, pasa-dijo mirando hacia la puerta.  
  
Enseguida entró un joven sonriente, de pelo negro-azulado, alto y muy apuesto. Se paró en frente del salón a un lado del profesor, sus ojos eran azules.  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo lo vieron algo sorprendidas.  
  
-Sakura ¿tu crees...?-  
  
-pero si es imposible... -  
  
-bien, les presentó a Eriol Hiraguizawa, el viene de Inglaterra... espero que se lleven bien con él-. Muchas muchachas suspiraron al escuchar el nombre de aquel chico, era obvio que se sentían atraídas por él.  
  
-no es posible-dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-¿Por qué esta aquí?-preguntó Sakura.  
  
-te sentaras... atrás de Nakatsu... -  
  
Eriol enseguida se dirigió a su lugar que prácticamente estaría a un lado de Sakura si no estuviera aquel joven.  
  
Demasiados suspiros llenaron el salón. Pero cuando las jóvenes vieron que el nuevo le prestaba más atención a Kinomoto, empezaron a lanzar miradas asesinas a la pobre maestra de las cartas.  
  
La clase se mantuvo en su ritmo original o al menos eso pensaba Sakura, que hacía lo posible por no prestar atención a aquellas miradas. La única que parecía tranquila y perfectamente atenta a las clases era Tomoyo.  
  
Y después de soportar todas las clases de en la mañana el hermoso sonido de la campana del descanso llenó de felicidad a toda la escuela.  
  
Sakura se levantó de su asiento al igual que Tomoyo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el asiento de Eriol estaba rodeado de toda una multitud de chicas que solían hacer las preguntas más obvias que se le hacen a un chico cuando te agrada o te quieres acercar a él.  
  
Ambas jóvenes se fueron. Sakura esperaba que Eriol le diera explicaciones pues necesitaba saber a que había venido.  
  
Y no era que lo quisiera culpar de lo que estuviera pasándole, o que le estuviera diciendo en otras palabras "¿a que demonios viniste... supongo que a causar problemas, no es así?". No solo quería saber, por que ella pensaba que no volvería a Japón.  
  
Sin darse cuenta ya estaba con Tomoyo sentada, disfrutando de la sombra de un árbol.  
  
-es una sorpresa que haya venido-dijo Tomoyo rompiendo el silencio que había entre ellas dos.  
  
-si, ¿me pregunto por que?-  
  
-hay algo que tenía que decirte, querida Sakura-dijo una voz.  
  
-¡ahhh!-gritó Sakura al descubrir que era Eriol-lo siento mucho Eriol, pero no sabía que estabas aquí-  
  
-pensé que te darías cuenta, Sakura-rió Tomoyo.  
  
-buenos días, señorita Daidouji-dijo Eriol.  
  
-buenos, días aunque debo agregar que es un poco tarde para eso-volvió a reír Tomoyo-supongo que tienen cosas de que hablar y bueno... no soy de gran ayuda-agregó mientras se levantaba.  
  
-Tomoyo... -  
  
-Hola, Daidouji-era Kenji Nakatsu, el joven que se sentaba delante de Eriol- Hola Kinomoto, mucho gusto en conocerte Hiraguizawa-dio su mano a la de Eriol-Daidouji, ¿podría hablar contigo, en privado?-  
  
-Claro-dijo Tomoyo, era justo la oportunidad que buscaba: una oportunidad para no meterse en asuntos en los que no podía ayudar-me permites Sakura-y se fue.  
  
-algo le pasa a Tomoyo... -dijo Sakura preocupada.  
  
Eriol simplemente no dijo nada, solo que se le veía ¿molesto?...  
  
Hola!!!  
  
De nuevo yo con otro de mis fics... pero antes de todo este ya lo había publicado en otra pagina... (A la que ya no he podido entrar)... ¡espero que les guste! 


End file.
